


Not the Time for Goodbye

by spss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Michael, it has been SO long since I have written anything besides essays, pre 15x08, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spss/pseuds/spss
Summary: Now that they have escaped, Michael wonders if this is where they will part ways.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Not the Time for Goodbye

“The stars,” Adam whispered, his hand held up to his chest. His hand covering a quick-beating, fluttering heart. His eyes cast upwards to admire the milky way. “How long has it been since we’ve seen the stars?”

Michael emerged from the deepest corners of Adam’s mind to face the boy and join him in gazing in muted awe at the world that had been closed off to them for so long.

The stars really _were_ beautiful that night. _Heavenly_. And of course they were. Michael's father had created them, after all.

“Michael?” They could look at each other properly now, and Adam broke his staring contest with the clear autumn sky to address Michael directly.

“Hey, Michael?” He asked. “How long has it been?”

The stars of Orion’s belt glittered above Adam’s right shoulder.

After a beat of silence, Michael responded. “Ten years,” he said.

Adam shook his head. “No, you already told me that.” He gave Michael a small teasing smirk. “You told me it was ten years in _Earth_ time. How long has it been in Hell time? Like, how long were we really down there?”

This was not a question Michael cared to answer. No point in it. It would cause the boy nothing but grief, for him to know that over a thousand years had passed. Adam did not need to be further aware of the extent of the trauma, only hours after their escape from the cage.

So, Michael said: “It is of no importance to you.”

Adam frowned but didn’t push it.

For this late in the year, it was warm, and a soft breeze reminded Michael of what it was like to feel comfortable in a corporeal form, not cold. Not cold like it had been in the cage, not cold like it had been when he was trapped for millennia. For the latter half of that time, Adam had been the only source of companionship. A source of warmth amidst an infinite icy winter.

All things come to an end.

Adam’s eyes were closed, and a content smile played on his lips. He was enjoying the wind as it played with his hair.

Michael did not want to disturb his comfortable bliss, but all things must come to an end. Even if the thought of it provided Michael with sorrow.

Michael was accustomed to sorrow.

“I suppose this is where we part ways,” he said.

Adam opened a single blue eye and looked at Michael suspiciously through the corner of it. “Huh?”

He sighed. “You and I have been together for years. I can leave now. You can have your full autonomy back. You can have the freedom to live a normal life.”

Adam blinked. “What?”

“I can leave now,” Michael repeated, slower this time. “Is that not what you what? You can live a normal life.”

To Michael’s surprise, Adam laughed. “A normal life? Are you kidding? I _died_ and went to _hell_. I _can’t_ have a normal life.”

Frustrated, Michael crossed his arms. “That is beside the point I was trying to make.” He frowned. “What I mean is, I can leave. I do not have to stay here. I can go elsewhere. You can have your body back. I can leave you alone, analyze the state of Heaven. Leave you be. No longer my vessel.”

_“No.”_

Startled by the ferocity in Adam’s voice, Michael raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

Adam shook his head. “No, that’s not what I want.” He laughed again, only a bit louder than a giggle. “Dude, after all this time together, you’re immediately asking me if I want you to screw off?”

“Humans typically appreciate it when they are not being possessed.”

Adam grinned. “We came to an agreement. I didn’t draft any terms or conditions for when you’re required to leave.”

Michael was hesitant in asking, “Are you saying that you would like me to stay?”

“Of course I want you to stay.”

“Hm.” Michael looked up at the sky again, and tried to mask the joy as it rose up within him, warming him. The new moon was a blessing that night. Betelgeuse, a star that Gabriel created and named, showed off its red-tinted sparkle in the darkness. “I suppose I can stay.” Michael nodded, mostly to himself, thinking things through. “Given we still are unaware of what caused the gates of Hell to open, you could still very well be in danger.”

“Do you _want_ to stay?” Adam asked.

“Of course I want to stay.” This time, Michael was the one who smiled. Adam had provided him with warmth again. “We had an agreement.”


End file.
